Dreamscape
by orenjikagamine
Summary: Kido wanted nothing more than her sister's company. She visits her grave every day, hoping for Ayano's return. Can Kido bring her sister back from the grave? Or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

The young girl lay there, awake in her bed at three a.m. in the morning, woken up from a horrible nightmare.

"Onee-chan...I miss you..." she whispered, tears soaking her face.

Her older sister had died almost a year ago, and with her young age, hadn't understood why.

"If this is my fault...I'm sorry. Please come home..." she looked up to the picture frame on the shelf on the wall in front of her.

"Ayano..."

* * *

Her brothers, Seto and Kano, didn't know she was crying. They didn't know anything about what was happening to her. She hid from them...and often traveled to her sister's grave alone, and crying for hours on end.

Today would be no different.

She got up and combed her hair, put on her jacket, and went into town, picking up a bouquet of roses, then going out to the cemetery.

* * *

On her sister's grave lay the many flowers that she had brought her. The shrine nearby was lit up.

"Hello again Kido. Still mourning Ayano...?" the shrine's main caretaker, Mairui had come up beside her.

"Ah! Mairui, don't scare me like that!" Kido jumped. Mairui had always done things like this to her, but was kind. Mairui was the one who bought the flowers for her every day, because Kido was so dedicated to her sister.

"Kido, I saw what you did on her birthday. You really miss her." Mairui held Kido close to her.

Kido had come up to the cemetery on Ayano's birthday and cleaned it. Putting flowers on every grave, cleaning the headstones, and even going to the lengths of re-carving fading inscriptions by hand.

Kido could do nothing but stand there and cry. Her sister...her Aya-nee...was right there, but was futher away than imaginable.

"Kido. I wanted to tell you, there is a way to bring her back to life."


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you just say?" Kido stared at Mairui in shock. "A way to bring her back to life? No way..."

* * *

Mairui simply smiled at her. "Kido, it is completely possible, and I will help you."

Kido looked down at the grave again. "How?" She knew deep down that the only thing in the entire world that she wanted was her sister.

The shrine maiden held a red jade amulet up to Kido. "Here. You'll need this. It's time you spoke to the medusa for help."

Kido saw a reflection in the surface of the amulet. "Aya-nee..." Tears stung her eyes and fell to the ground.

"Azami will help you. I'm sure of it. After all, you're one of the ones who received a gift from her." Mairui put the amulet around Kido's neck, and it started to glow.

"Wha- ah!" Kido was startled by the light and closed her eyes to block it out.

"Good luck, Kido..." Mairui laughed slightly, then transformed back into her medusa self and disappeared.

Kido felt like she was falling, and when she opened her eyes, a sense of confusion washed over her.

* * *

"Somehow, I get the feeling I'm not at the cemetery anymore..."


	3. Chapter 3

"You aren't...at the cemetery anymore...Kido." a woman's voice from behind Kido said quietly.

Kido didn't want to turn around. She kept looking the other way, and didn't make any effort to move.

"Who are you?"

"I am Azami. I'm the one who gave you those eyes of yours. I already know why you're here." the woman laughed and stood in front of Kido. "She's on her way to meet you."

* * *

Azami disappeared and Kido saw her. The girl's dark hair and bright red muffler trailing behind her.

"Aya-nee!" she ran to her older sister and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Ayano was shocked. "Kido? H-how did you get here?!"

Kido explained everything that had happened, while Ayano listened intently.

"Kido, there isn't a shrine maiden by the name of Mairui..I think...I know who that was though..." Ayano took off her scarf and gave it to Kido. "Why did you come here...if you have no idea how to get home?"

The green-ette shrugged. "I really missed you. I'm going to bring you back home, so that the others won't be sad anymore!" she tugged on her sister's hand, dragging her to Azami.

* * *

"I see you've found her. Good...when you get home...Kido...Ayano...make sure...the first person you visit...is Kisaragi Shintaro...or else..." Azami's wicked grin only brought uneasiness and dreadful thoughts to the two of them.

Ayano knew what she meant though. "Okay...we will...but you have to send us home first!"

Azami laughed. "Of course..."

* * *

In the normal world, the heat-haze smiled as it stared at Shintaro, who was tied up - alone and helpless. "My newest victim is at hand...ah...how wonderful...I'm sure your blood...is just as beautiful as that girl's"


End file.
